


Untitled Prompt

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is from the following anon prompt I received on my tumblr: </p>
<p>"Tom gets home early & catches his gf using a vibrator, moaning his name. He watches her until she looks up & sees him. He comes over, ties her up, chastises her for using a toy as a replacement for him, & proceeds to use the vibrator on her, making her come over & over, until she is shaking & begging him to stop. Then he makes her come again. I can has? Plz? :)”</p>
<p>I think it might have ended up a little darker than I originally anticipated, so I tried to make it a little sweeter at the end. Some might see it as a little dub-con-ish, although I don't since she doesn't say she wants to stop. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the following anon prompt I received on my tumblr: 
> 
> "Tom gets home early & catches his gf using a vibrator, moaning his name. He watches her until she looks up & sees him. He comes over, ties her up, chastises her for using a toy as a replacement for him, & proceeds to use the vibrator on her, making her come over & over, until she is shaking & begging him to stop. Then he makes her come again. I can has? Plz? :)”
> 
> I think it might have ended up a little darker than I originally anticipated, so I tried to make it a little sweeter at the end. Some might see it as a little dub-con-ish, although I don't since she doesn't say she wants to stop. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

He's just been gone so much lately.

You know it isn't his fault. His career is skyrocketing, and the last thing you want is to hold him back. But god, you just miss him. So much. You miss his touch. You miss the way he holds you down, his cock driving you wild. His lips against yours, tongues merging into oblivion. Bodies pressed together in a writhing mass of sexual bliss.

You stare at your phone. _9:40PM_. No new messages. He won't be home anytime soon, you're positive. Plus, you deserve some release, don't you? He's so tired when he gets home, half the time he falls asleep the moment his head hits the pillow. Poor baby. You know he's exhausted, working so hard. But thinking of another night with his body next to yours, his scent invading your senses, skin so hot, but his mind a million miles away; the frustration is overwhelming. _I can't take it._

You open your lingerie drawer, digging in the back for something you haven't needed in a long time. Tom doesn't know you have it, actually. You weren't even sure why you brought it with you when you moved in together. Part of you had convinced yourself that maybe he would use it on you. You love it when he takes control. Tying you up, spanking you, taking you suddenly and without warning. Rough, mind-blowing sex. But lately, you're lucky if you get a perfunctory fuck. He used to be so… _attentive_. So… _commanding_. Just thinking about it makes you so horny. Horny and alone, as usual.

You undress and settle yourself on top of the comforter, no lights on save for the muted television in the corner. Stretching out, you undulate your hips a little, already feeling the beginning twinges of arousal. Thinking back, you remember the beginning of your relationship. How his cock was always hard, his hands seemingly unable to keep from groping you. Licking your lips, you let your hand meander down over your naked form. Curving over your breasts, brushing against your hardening nipples, then farther, past your twitching abdomen. You purposely avoid your clitoris, instead sliding the tip of your finger just into your wetness, then back up, hovering briefly above the raised nub.

_Tom._

You settle your now-wet fingertip against your spot, rubbing gently, slowly, alternately pressing and pulling back. Faster, harder, you tense your muscles just enough to bring the blood rushing to your thighs. A bead of perspiration forms on your brow as you lick your lips, thinking of Tom's taut body between your legs. Exhaling softly, you reach over and grab the vibrator.

It's smaller than Tom, but most men are, too. It took you long enough to get used to his size, but his insatiability saw to that. Insatiable until recently, of course. Oh god, you just wish it were his cock instead of this poor imitation. But you need satisfaction and you intend to get it, whether Tom helps or not. Turning the setting on low, you dip into your entrance, briefly nestling the vibrator's tip between your silky folds before gliding back up and re-focusing on your clitoris. The vibrations make you even hotter, even wetter. You imagine those long slender fingers caressing your nipples, pinching them into solid peaks as your back arches off the bed.

_Oh yes._

You tentatively move the vibrator towards your center, sliding it inside little by little, letting it warm up gradually. Pushing harder, the tension finally gives way as your body begins to accept it, and you slide it all the way in, gasping with relief. You pull it back out and start to fuck yourself, achieving a slow but steady rhythm, your other hand now focused on your clitoris. Every muscle is tensed as you bring yourself closer to orgasm, lips parted, tongue curling against your teeth. You can almost feel his hands on your skin as you moan his name, "Tom, oh god Tom…" Angling the vibrator up, you concentrate on your G-spot. Lost in the moment, you don't even hear him come home. You remain oblivious up until your eyes flutter momentarily and you see him in the doorway, glaring at you.

"Oh my god, Tom!"

"Hello, darling." His tone is somewhat terse, and he does not smile. He looks exhausted and irritated. You go to move, but he interrupts you. "Don't stop. You seem to be enjoying that substitute for me."

You grab the side of the comforter and try to cover yourself as you take the vibrator out. Face burning red, you feel ashamed for some reason. Like you're cheating on him. Ridiculous, right? But he sounds so mad. "I'm sorry, Tom, I didn't think you'd be home… I just…"

"I told you not to stop." Each word is enunciated clearly, clipped even. He takes off his jacket, throwing it on the chair in the corner and moves towards you. "Put the comforter back where it was and put the vibrator back inside your cunt."

"I…"

"I won't. Say it. Again." You slowly tug the cover off you and turn the vibrator back on, pushing it just barely into your entrance. " _All_ the way in."

"Tom…" you whine, embarrassed. You've never masturbated in front of him, and you feel extremely exposed.

"Yes, say my name. I think you were just saying it a moment ago. Continue. Fuck yourself. Show me how you wish I'd fuck you." He takes his belt off, holding it in his right hand, and sits at the edge of the bed, his eyes penetrating you.

"Please, Tom, don't make me…"

"You have a choice. Either you do it, or I'll do it for you. But one way or another, you will come with that vibrator inside you. Which do you prefer?"

"Okay, I will…" You push the vibrator in farther, then try to work into a rhythm, but it's awkward and you feel uncomfortable to say the least. It feels wrong and the way he's staring at you makes you feel on display. You try to close your eyes, but you can feel his gaze penetrating you. "Tom… I'm sorry, please come here. Please fuck me, that's all I want. Please."

"Why should I fuck you when you have a wonderful plastic cock that makes you scream my name?" You can smell it now. The aroma of whiskey billows off him like smoke. He's clearly drunk and in the mood for a fight.

"I only missed you… you never… I mean you don't…" Wow. You really dug yourself into a hole now. You can see the look on his face, as if you'd just slapped him.

"So I don't fuck you enough, is that what you're saying?" He cocks his head as he spits the words sarcastically at you, his eyes now narrowed and dark. "Or I don't fuck you hard enough? Which is it?" His voice is rising and you bite your lip, cringing, knowing this will only be resolved with sex. Taking the vibrator out, you crawl towards him, trying to placate him.

"No, you're perfect, Tom, you are all I want. Please don't be mad."

"I gave you a choice, _darling,_ and since you aren't doing it, then I'll have to do it for you."

"No, I'll do it, I will…" You try to grab the vibrator, but he snatches it from you, making a little tsk-tsk noise.

"Oh, no, it's too late. On your stomach, hands behind your back." The words now devoid of emotion. He's in dominant mode now. There's nothing to do but hope he'll be gentle. You start to turn over, but not fast enough, and he grabs your legs, pulling you up off the bed and flipping you onto your stomach.

"Tom!" You yelp as he moves you into a position of his liking. You're now on your knees, ass in the air, face against the bed. He takes the belt and wraps it around your elbows, securing your arms snugly.

"Since you'd rather have this facsimile than me, that's exactly what you're going to get." He picks up the vibrator, turning it on medium and sliding it slowly between your folds. "Oh you are so wet. Why don't you get that wet for me, darling? Hmmm?"

"I was thinking about you, Tom. I only want you… ohhhhh fuck!" You can't control your outburst as he suddenly shoves the vibrator inside you, forcing it up against your spot, your legs beginning to shake. He kneels behind you, reaching around and rubbing your clitoris with one hand, angling the vibrator even deeper with the other. You can feel his erection against your hip. "Please, Tom… oh god, I'm…"

"Oh yes, darling, you are going to come. In fact, I'm going to make you come so hard you will beg me to stop. And then I'm going to make you come again and again. Then, when your breath is gone and your muscles ache, I want you to tell me how I don't fuck you hard enough." You feel a jolt through your body as your climax overtakes you. His fingers against your now-enlarged nub, the vibrator on your G-spot, you begin to groan, a high-pitched, drawn-out wail. "There you are, call my name."

"Tommmm… god… Tom!" You come so hard you think you're going to pass out, but he isn't finished. He pulls his fingers away from your clitoris but doesn't remove the vibrator; instead, he leaves it buried deep within you. Suddenly he smacks your ass so hard you scream.

"Oh come now. You think that deserves such a reaction?" Sliding the vibrator out, you think he's finished. Instead, he only pulls it halfway out, then begins to pump into you, languidly, rotating it each time.

"No, please, no more…" He laughs at your pleading tone, then finds your clitoris once again. "Oh fuck, Tom I can't…"

"We've only just begun, you little slut. You want to play around with toys? I'll show you how I like to play." He switches the power setting to 'high' and continues to fuck you with it, his other hand now furiously massaging your sensitive bundle of nerves. "My rules now."

Despite your protestations, your body cannot help but succumb to the constant stimulation. The second orgasm begins to envelope you like quicksand, every nerve exhausted and piqued at once, and you begin to quiver, your whole body caught in spasms. "Please, Tom. Please…"

He leans across your back, using his pelvis to push the vibrator even farther inside, then hisses in your ear, "Beg for me. I want to hear you beg me for mercy." When you don't answer quickly enough, he grabs your hair and pulls back roughly. His hips jut up against your ass, nudging the vibrator with each new movement. "I said, beg!"

"Please, Tom please, I can't, please…" You are panting, your skin moist with perspiration, your knees buckling. But he still doesn't stop. Instead, Tom pulls the vibrator out and places it firmly against your raw and tender clit, compelling your body to come once again. It's a combination now of pain and pleasure, each wrestling with the other as to which will emerge victorious. However, Tom refuses to let you rest. "Please… please…" You just try to say it over and over, hoping he will relent.

"Oh I know there's more in you, you filthy whore. Show me. You're the one who wanted to play."

"I can't…"

"You will," he snarls, his teeth sinking into your neck. Your body squirms beneath his, but it is to no avail. You are bound, and he is now draped over you, keeping the vibrator firmly in place against your overly-stimulated nub, moving it in tiny circles but pressing continuously.

You begin to whimper, every spot between your thighs numb, and as he pushes just a little harder, you feel the surge once more. It overtakes you completely, despite your body's reluctance, and soon you are in the throes of yet another climax. Tom reaches up, grabbing your hair and pulling you back towards him. His breath is hot and smells of Scotch as he purrs in your ear, so softly now, "See. You are a filthy girl aren't you?" You quake beneath him, losing all ability to control the sounds that escape your mouth. You cry, you moan, you plead wordlessly for him to end your torment of ecstasy.

"Oh darling." He coos, smoothing your cheek and removing the vibrator. You think you're finally done, but Tom has other plans. "We aren't close to finished yet."

He undoes his trousers and sinks into you roughly, filling you to the hilt as you cry out again. Your slit is wet but swollen from the constant contact, and he pummels you mercilessly, his cock stretching you apart, your walls clenching each time he rocks his hips. "Tom…" You are breathless and desperate now. Each thrust pushes you into the bed and you can barely raise your head. Your brain is on overload; you're turned on and tortured at once. " _Please_ …"

"Please?" Instead, Tom picks up the vibrator yet again, nestling it against your painful nub. You think there's no possible way your body could climax once more, but you could not be more wrong. He is determined, and he keeps the vibrator pulled tight up against you as he fucks you relentlessly, sliding in and out faster, grunting audibly. "Fuck, yes, is this hard enough? Is it?"

"Yes… please, Tom, no more I can't my…" Tears are streaming down your face now as all the blood rushes back to your sex. This time, you can't breathe as the orgasm forces an implosion of sensation. You can't move, can't shake anymore. You're spent, your eyes rolling back into your head, your mouth open, little moans dribbling off your lips like water.

As this final orgasm takes you, your whole body tightens up, squeezing Tom's shaft like a vise. "Oh fuck yesss… do you like that? Is that hard enough? Is it?! _Oh fuck!!_ " He comes inside you, his body convulsing as he fills you, then collapses on top of your weak form, his lips against your sweat-dampened skin. He turns off the vibrator, dropping it to the bed, then pulls out of you, his hand on your back. You are trembling and sobbing. He removes the belt and you immediately roll onto your side, curling into a fetal position. You both sit there for a few minutes in stunned silence until Tom begins to speak.

"I'm sorry, darling, that was…" He curls up next to you, kissing your forehead, his arms now gently tucked around you as you shudder. "I didn't mean to be quite so… rough. I guess I drank more than I thought, and seeing you like that…"

You smile softly as Tom hugs you close. Your sex life is never tame. Pushing the boundaries is par for the course, and this is far from the roughest it's ever been. You hope maybe this can reignite the flame that lately seemed to be extinguished forever. "It's okay. It was good, mostly. You scared me a little… But I kinda liked it." He raises an eyebrow at you inquisitively. "You know I like your dominant side, Tom. I miss it, actually."

"From now on, I promise to make more time for us sweetheart. I was only upset because I know it's true; I know we haven't… I haven't…"

"I understand, I know you're tired. From now on we need to try and find time, no matter what. I love you." You take his hand, clutching it to your chest. Leaning in, Tom kisses you passionately, his velvety lips dancing with yours, tongue flowing into your mouth. "Just no more tonight, okay? I really can't take any more!"

His lips curl into a playful smirk. "I'll think about it."


End file.
